Who says we can't be together?
by little.miss.edward
Summary: The attack never happened. Can Rose and Dimitri continue to keep their relationship a secret? Everyone has their ups and downs... will they get through them or will someone tear them apart? Someone named..... Tasha Ozera? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Prove it

Chapter 1

**RPOV**

It was one of those days when you just feel like ditching school, of course every day is the same. Reluctantly, I get up and look at the mess that was staring at me in the mirror. I try to brush out the long dark unruly strands of hair and put make up on which almost completely covers up the dark circles under my eyes. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and put a sweatshirt over the tank top I was wearing. While walking to the gym I couldn't help but smile because I was gonna see _him... _I was gonna see Dimitri. Just thinking about it made all my problems go away and I giggled suddenly realizing it was definitely worth suffering through my classes if I got to see him before and after them. Finally, I reach the gym and open the doors but nobody was there.

_Where is he? He's never late. And I mean NEVER._ I was about to turn around and walk towards the door when someone grabbed me by the waist and tilted my head so he had access to my neck. I felt his lips kiss the part of my neck that was exposed. I could smell his aftershave so I knew instantly it was him. Smiling, I take his hands off me to lace our fingers together. When I turn around to face him he says, "If I was a Strigoi you would be dead."

"Well, you aren't a Strigoi and I'm not dead, so let's celebrate." I gave him a seductive smile. "Oh Roza, why do you do this to me?" innocently I say, "Do what Dimitri?"

He pushes me up against the wall and his lips barely touch mine, when... he tells me to run. I can't believe he was such a tease! I glare at him and mutter something under my breath. "What did you say?"

Without looking at him i say, "Nothing." and run towards the field. When I'm done with my laps I go back inside and see him smiling at me. Instead of smiling back, I roll my eyes at him and he frowned.

He took my hands into his and said, "Oh c'mon Roza, don't be that way." I turned my head away from his because one look is all it takes for me to forgive him. _Stupid, brown eyes that make my heart melt. _But he pulls my chin up so our eyes meet.

"Roza... it's just-" I cut him off, "I don't wanna hear it Dimitri. I'm sick and tired of hearing you say we can't be together because it just feels like you don't want me." I know it was unfair of me to say that, but I just couldn't listen to him saying it again. "You know I want you Roza." I closed my eyes and whispered, "Then prove it."

Before I could open my eyes, he kissed me. It wasn't just a peck on the lips like usual. It was a passionate and loving kiss, that made my heart race. I hungrily kissed him back and felt his tongue brush against my lower lip. I was shocked because he usually pulls away, but it didn't seem like he planned on stopping anytime soon. I opened my mouth for his tongue to enter and he picked me up without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me up against the wall. One of his hands was on my thigh and the other was caressing my cheek.

I heard the school bell ring, meaning our practice was finished and it was time for school. He pulled away and smiled one of his rare smiles. "Do you believe me now?" I plant little kisses on his neck all the way up to his ear and whisper, "I believe you Comrade."

"Well I'm glad you do, but you gotta get to class. See you later, love." He put me down and handed me my bag. ''See you later, sexy! I hope you don't miss me too much!" I giggled and walked out of the gym.

On my way to class I saw Lissa walking hand in hand with Christian. Sometimes I couldn't help but feel jealous since they didn't have to hide their relationship. I quickly shoved that thought aside and ran up to them.

"Hey Liss!" I hugged her and playfully punched Christian, "Fire boy." Ever since Spokane, my relationship with Christian was so much better. We actually had a lot in common. Number one being our sarcastic comments. "You seem happy today Rose. Whats up?" Lissa asked. "Oh, nothing." _Dimitri and I just made out in the gym. _I still felt bad about not telling her about Dimitri and me. I had to tell her soon or she would get pissed I didn't tell her earlier.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Aren't you usually in a bad mood?" Christian teased. "Oh thats just cause you're stalking my best friend." I laughed. "Ha-ha very funny. Speaking of stalkers... where's yours?"

"Who? Adrian? He's probably getting wasted somewhere." I was laughing so hard, but I froze when Christian said, "No I meant Guardian Belikov. He seems to follow you everywhere." I quickly thought of an excuse. "Well he is my mentor you idiot." Lissa was just laughing at us, but Christian just raised his eyebrow and whispered, "Right." I realized I was sweating so I told them I'd meet them in class cause I needed to go to the bathroom.

On my way to the bathroom I saw Dimitri talking to Alberta, but he smiled when he saw me. I smiled back but I couldn't get what Christian said out of my mind. _Shit... does Christian know?_


	2. Chapter 2: Thanks a lot Christian

Chapter 2

**RPOV**

I spent the whole night thinking about what Christian meant. How could he possibly know? _Don't panic Rose, you probably just misunderstood him. _I had to keep telling myself that. If not, I would go crazy. It was time for practice with Dimitri and if I didn't get up now I would be late. Again. After taking a quick shower, I get dressed and make my way towards the gym. I needed to tell Dimitri about this whole Christian thing, he would know what to do. When I walked it he was setting up the mats but he stopped and smiled when he saw me walk in.

"Good morning Roza." _Don't get distracted Rose. You have to tell him. _I took a deep breath and said, "Dimitri we need to talk." For a split second he looked worried, but he composed himself and I could see he had his guardian mask on. From the way I sounded he probably thought I was gonna break up with him. If you can even call our relationship 'dating' since we never actually went out.

"I think Christian knows... about 'us'." He let out a breath I didn't realize he was holding in. He looked relieved, maybe even happy? I couldn't help but smile as his reaction. Did he really think I could break up with him? I loved him too much I'd do anything for him... even if it killed me. But I couldn't tell him that yet. "Are you sure?" he asked. Was I really sure? "Not exactly... but yesterday when we were talking he said you were always around me and I told him you were just my mentor. But he didn't really seem to believe it and he just whispered 'Right.' Do you think he knows?"

He shrugged and said, "Maybe. Why don't we ask him?" _Was he crazy?! _"Dimitri! If we ask him then he'll know for sure something is going on!" He just laughed. "Why the hell are you laughing?" He stopped and walked up to me. "Roza, would it really be horrible for Christian to know about us? I mean... you were gonna tell Lissa soon anyway right? Why not now?"

Damn him. He always had all the answers. I sighed and said, "Fine. I'll tell them tonight, but you have to be there with me. Promise?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes and held his face in my hands. He smiled his heart stopping smile and leaned his face closer to mine. "I promise Roza." He kissed my cheek and whispered, "15 laps. Go..."

I ran out to the track thinking about what to say to Lissa. Would she be mad at me for not telling her sooner? Would she be happy? I was feeling a little nervous, but on my 10th lap, Dimitri came out to watch me. I immediately felt silly for worrying about telling her. I was sprinting my 15th lap and instead of stopping I decided to surprise Dimitri. I ran towards him as fast as I could and jumped on him. He seemed surprised, but he caught me and laughed.

I gave him a peck on the lips and was about to jump off him when he stopped me. "You're not going anywhere Roza." It didn't look like he was gonna let me go so I just whispered, "I hope not." I gave him my best man eater smile. "Never."

Just as we were about to kiss, the door opened and I quickly made it look like I was fighting him. He thought of the same thing and we started 'fighting'. Alberta cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt your training but we need you Dimitri. One of out guardians had to leave so you need to take his shift." Dimitri had his guardian mask on like usual and politely nodded. She excused herself and told Dimitri to be out in 10 minutes.

"This sucks! My Dimitri-time gets cut!" I didn't realize I said it out loud and he just smirked. " 'Dimitri-time' huh?" I blushed and looked away feeling really embarrassed. He took my hand and said, "Roza let' go tell Lissa and Christian already." I was a little hesitant but I nodded and we walked out of the gym. Lissa and Christian were sitting on a bench under the big tree. _Perfect. _"Hey guys." Lissa smiled and Christian nodded. "Whats up Rose?" Lissa was always so happy that it was kinda hard not be when you're around her.

I smiled and said, "We need to tell you guys something." Christian raised his eyebrow but what Lissa said surprised me. "You guys are dating." My mouth fell open and I'm pretty sure Dimitri's did too. He composed himself and nodded. "Lissa! How did you know?" She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I've known for a while now I just didn't wanna say anything until you told me yourself. You can't keep secrets from me Rose. I know you too well." I laughed feeling relieved and Lissa hugged me.

Dimitri smiled and Christian screamed, "I knew it!" I guess he wasn't that much of an idiot as I thought. Lissa slapped him and told him to be quiet. Dimitri excused himself because he had to leave for his shift. The three of us were talking when we heard footsteps. Before turning to see who it was I smelled the cigarettes. I sighed and said, "What do you want Adrian?"

"Well hello to you too little Dhampir." His stupid cocky grin was annoying but his cigarettes were just horrible. "Are you trying to kill us Adrian? Put those damn cigarettes away." He killed the one he was smoking and sighed dramatically. "As you wish my love." Lissa just laughed and Christian muttered "Too bad she's in love with someone else." I punched him in the arm as a warning to shut up but Adrian heard him. "In love with someone else? Who?"

_Great. You just couldn't keep your mouth shut Christian! Damn it...._


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness and Confessions

Chapter 3

**RPOV**

Christian looked scared. _Yeah you better be. Idiot. _He was hiding behind Lissa, using her as a human shield. _How manly... what does Lissa see in him anyway? _I laughed and Adrian looked amused. "Christian would you grow a pair and stop hiding behind your _girlfriend. _Man up moron." Lissa looked a little offended but she couldn't help but giggle. "Remind me never to get you angry little Dhampir, actually... I like you angry." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I let out a frustrated sigh and glared at him. "Shut up Adrian! What the hell is your problem!?!" I shouted, and everyone looked at me.

"Rose, are you ok?" Lissa was concerned. I could feel it in the bond. I don't remember being this angry, in fact, I was happy just a few minutes ago. _Shit... it's the darkness. _"Liss. I have to go." I didn't let her say anything, I just turned around and ran. I didn't know where I was going exactly, but somehow I ended up knocking on Dimitri's door.

I knocked 3 times and no answer, then I remembered he took an extra shift. I walked to the perimeter of the school and saw him talking to another guardian. I really needed him so I went up to them and tapped his shoulder. "Sorry to bother you Dimi- _Guardian Belikov. _But I really need to talk to you." He excused us and we walked towards the area covered up by trees. As soon as nobody could see us I grabbed his hand and he didn't let go.

"What's wrong Roza?" When he said Roza I instantly felt a little better. I sighed and said, "It's the darkness... I don't know what to do. One second I was happy then the next thing I know I'm screaming at Adrian and Christian. You have to help me." He wiped away the tears I didn't realize were falling and lifted my chin up to look at him.

"Don't cry, love. Everything will be okay." He whispered into my ear and I knew everything would be okay as long as he was with me. I had to tell him how I feel, it's now or never I kept repeating in my head. "Dimitri, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" He asked sweetly. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I can't deny it any longer. Dimitri, I love you. I'm in love with you and I think I have been since the first time you called me Roza. I know there are so many reasons why we can't be together and I regret keeping our relationship a secret from people. But I say give me regret and pain, cause I will fight for us. I would do anything for you cause I love you..." A few tears escaped and it felt so good to get everything out.

He didn't say anything at first, but after a few seconds he smiled and kissed my tears away. "Rosemarie Hathaway, I am _so _in love with you. You make me happy in ways I never thought possible until I met you. You're all that matters to me now and nobody will ever change that. I love you too." He bent down and kissed me. The kiss was soft and loving. We pulled apart and just stayed there holding each other whispering "I love you" every once in a while.

This was the best moment of my life. Right now I felt complete for the first time. We walked back towards the cafeteria sneaking a few kisses in before anyone could see. I walked into the cafeteria grinning like a village idiot. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie noticed and they all looked at me funny.

"Rose what's got you so happy?" Eddie asked giggling. I sighed and decided to tell them the truth. I told them everything about me an Dimitri spearing them the I love you part. I would only tell Lissa that cause boys just don't get it. "I already knew it was Belikov you were talking about a while ago. I'm not stupid you know." Adrian said with his cocky smile. I rolled my eyes and said, "Sure you did..."

Eddie's mouth was hanging open and it was the perfect opportunity for once of my 'Rose comments'. "Eddie you better close your mouth before flies enter." Everyone laughed and never said anything about my relationship with Dimitri being wrong. It felt really nice not having to hide it from the anymore. We ended up talking about movies to watch after dinner, so we went to the lounge.

Dimitri showed up half way through the movie and sat beside me on the couch. Adrian and Eddie sat with us so it wouldn't look to obvious. I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulders and he put his arm around me. Luckily, nobody was around to see us this comfortable so I just enjoyed the moment while it lasted. I fell asleep by the time the movie ended so Dimitri just carries me back to my room.

He was trying to pry my hands off his shirt when I whispered, "Please don't leave me... stay." He removed his shirt and lay beside me on the bed. "I love you" was the last thing I heard before falling into a deep sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I'D LOVE TO HERE WHAT YOU THINK! THANK YOU! 3**

**xx. Daniella**


	4. Chapter 4: Green eyed monster

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up! To make it up to you I made this chapter longer! ENJOY! All credit goes to the awesome Richelle Mead! :)**

**Just a shout out to my twin, ChristAineXtine! Thank you so much for pushing me to write this chapter!! love ya :)**

Chapter 4

**RPOV**

I was in the middle of having the best dream ever when I hear someone knocking on my door. _Who the hell is that?!? _I look at my alarm clock and see that it is freakin 4:00 am. I threw my pillow at the door and pulled my blanket over my head. The door opened a little and I could hear somebody giggling. _Lissa. _

I open my eyes and glare at her. "Lissa what the hell are you doing up so early??" She rolled her eyes and sat down beside me. "You've never been a morning person Rose. Did you forget?! We are spending the whole day together!!"

I groaned and pointed at my clock. "Lissa it's 4 in the morning and I still have training with Dimitri in 2 hours. I need to sleep! You can stay here if you want, but I'm sleeping." She frowned and typed something in her BlackBerry.

_Of course she made a schedule. Typical Lissa. _But she eventually fell asleep with me. When my alarm went off 2 hours later, I hit it so hard the glass cracked.

"You could have just hit the snooze button gently." Lissa said while getting up. She picked it up and examined the damage. "Yeah we're gonna have to get you a new clock... again. Seriously Rose you gotta stop breaking them."

I giggled, suddenly in a better mood. Lissa looked at me with her eyebrow raised. ''Somebody's in a better mood. I wonder why..." she teased. "Whatever Liss. Do I need a specific reason to be happy?"

She laughed, "No. But I think that specific reason thats got you smiling now is a 6'7 chocolate brown eyed cutie." I pretended to be offended. "Lissa! Dimitri isn't a 'cutie'. He's a sexy Russian god!"

"Oh my gosh Rose! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking calling Dimitri cute. Please forgive me!!" The sarcasm and fake innocence was so obvious. Just as I was about to grab my gym bag, there was a knock on the door.

Lissa opened it to reveal a very sexy looking Dimitri. I looked at Lissa and we both burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" I finally got to stop laughing and said, "Oh nothing Comrade. What are you doing here? Don't we have practice?"

"Yes we do. I just wanted to see you." Lissa let out a girly squeal. "You are so sweet! Both of you are too cute." Dimitri blushed and picked my gym bag up from the floor. Always a gentleman. I quickly hugged Lissa goodbye and she reminded me to meet her for breakfast. We walked in the gym to find Alberta sitting on one of the benches.

We greeted her, "Good morning Guardian Petrov." She stood up and walked towards us. "Good morning Guardian Belikov and Rose." I had a feeling she was gonna ask Dimitri to help her with something after practice. Just as I was about to ask her she said, "Guardian Belikov I came to ask you if you could escort a group of students today. They are going to run some errands and you'll be back by 5. Is that alright?"

I frowned knowing he would accept, but then I remembered I was spending the whole day with Lissa. "Yes of course. What time are we leaving?" I had to run my laps so I left them to talk.

* * *

"Rose! I got you breakfast so you didn't have to wait in line." Lissa shouted just as I was about to grab a tray. I set it down and walked towards the table where Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie were. "Hey guys! Thanks Liss."

"You're welcome!" She said as she handed me a plate with 3 chocolate covered donuts and a glass of milk. I quickly devoured the donuts and gulped down the milk, everyone was staring at me with shocked expressions. "What? Never saw a person eat before?" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"No it's just... that's gotta be a new record! You ate 3 huge donuts and drank a full glass of milk in less than 3 minutes!" I rolled my eyes. "Hey you would be hungry if you went through training with _Dimitri. _You're lucky I didn't eat you." Everyone started laughing. "I wouldn't mind if you ate me Little Dhampir." Adrian said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'd rather eat my own shit than eat you Adrian." He pretended to be offended and Christian fell off the chair from laughing so much. "Hey we gotta go guys. See you tomorrow!" Lissa shouted, dragging me away from everyone.

"It's time to start the day I have planned for us!" We walked to her room and listened to music while painting our nails. Lissa painted hers light pink and it looked so good on her. I painted mine black even though I knew they wouldn't last that long cause of training. "I missed this. We haven't had time to ourselves in a while." She sighed, "I know! I feel like we don't spend enough girl time together. You know... away from our boyfriends." We giggled realizing how much time we spend with our guys.

"Hey you wanna do something risky?? You know.. have a little adventure." She thought about it for a minute then smiled. "Bring it on." We quietly got past the guardian on duty and headed for the Guardian dorm. Dimitri wasn't back yet so we decided to sneak into his room. We entered through the window with no problem. His room was always neat, and he had some books stacked on his desk.

I heard something fall. "What was that?" I turned around and saw Lissa reaching for something under his bed. "Hey what's this..?" Lissa asked, picking up a little black box. I took it from her and opened it to reveal some letters and pictures of Tasha and Dimitri. I looked through the pictures and saw some of them kissing, hugging, and hanging out with friends at school.

"I didn't know they used to date, Christian never said anything." The letters were _love letters _addressed to Dimitri from Tasha. I could feel the green eyed monster I hated so much slowly taking over me. "Do you think they were in love?" My voice cracked at the end. "Rose you've got nothing to worry about! He loves _you _now and that's all that matters. Okay?"

She always knew how to calm me down. We decided to head back since it was almost 5 and Dimitri would be arriving soon. We were passing through the gym when we heard someone laughing. it sounded too familiar so we stuck our heads out and saw Dimitri putting his arm around _HER. _I guess what they say is true. _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear..._

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I LOVE READING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND I WOULD BE MORE INSPIRED TO WRITE IF I KNEW PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY!! LOL**

**SO I BEG YOU TO REVIEW!!! THANK YOU :)**

**xx. Daniella**


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

**Again, I am so sorry it took so long!!! I just haven't had the time to really write! I am so sorry guys! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! **

**A SHOUT-OUT to my twin, ChristAineXtine!! Thank you for helping me with this chapter and always encouraging me!! love ya twin! ;)**

**I do not own VA! The awesome Richelle Mead does!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**RPOV**

My fists were clenched at my sides and my blood was boiling. _What the hell was SHE doing here?!?! _I took deep breaths and finally calmed down... a little. We were about to run back to my room, but someone grabbed my hand. I knew the second our hands touched that it wasn't Lissa.

The tingly sensation crept up my arm and our hands fit perfectly together. I turn around and see Dimitri with _Tasha. _"Lissa! Rose! I missed you guys!" she squealed, hugging us.

I put on my best fake smile. "Hey Tasha. What are you doing here?" Dimitri let go of my hand and I felt kind of empty without his touch.

"I'm here to surprise Christian! I really miss him." Lissa knew I was uncomfortable with her here so she pulled Tasha aside and said, "Tasha let's go to my room! I'll call Christian and you can surprise him there." I shot her a grateful look and she winked.

Dimitri and I were left alone, so I took advantage of the situation to confront him about the pictures and letters we found. "Hey lets play a game." I said taking his hand in mine and he just smiled.

"You wanna play a game right now? What kind of game?" I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear. "It's called 20 questions. I ask you 10 and you ask me 10, but let's play in your room." We walked to the Guardian dorms and he let me in his room.

"Ok, I'm gonna start. Why do you always have your Guardian mask on?" He laughed and shook his head. "You can't always show emotion and let people in. You have to be strong and showing no emotion helps." I smiled, he hardly had his Guardian mask on when he's with me.

"My turn Roza, why do you hate your mother so much?" Wow, that was a tough one. I sighed and said, "I don't hate her... I'm just angry because my WHOLE life I grew up without her. I couldn't help but feel bad every time I saw Lissa so happy with her parents, because I never knew what it felt like to have family."

I didn't realize how much I missed my mom. Sure we've had our differences, but she's still my mom and I'll always love her. Dimitri smiled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"What was it like growing up with 3 sisters?" I asked. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "It was absolute torture! I remember they used to make me wear dresses and make-up just so I could play with them and their friends. I begged my mother to burn the pictures but she ended up showing everyone."

I was laughing so hard I fell off my chair. "You--wore--dresses--and--make-up?! Ow--shit--can't--stop--laughing!!" After a few minutes I finally stopped and he just closed his eyes.

"You done making fun of me now??" he said pretending to be mad. I smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry babe. Are you mad?" I whispered in his ear seductively. "You know I can never be mad at you Roza..."

I was about to lean in to get a kiss but then I remembered the game. "Hey! No time for distractions! It's your turn to ask me!" He chuckled and mumbled something about not getting his kiss.

"How long have you and Lissa been best friends?" he asked. "It's been like 11 years. In kindergarten, someone was teasing her so I made him eat dirt. We've been friends ever since, always us against the world." I smiled at the memory.

Dimitri was shaking his head and he had an amused look. "What? He deserved it! He made Liss cry!" I said, defending myself. "Roza Roza Roza... what am I going to do with you?"

I raised my eyebrows and giggled. "I've got a few ideas..." He rolled his eyes and asked, "What ever happened to no distractions?" _Damn it. He was right... no surprise there. _I was getting impatient so I thought of an idea. "How about we just make it 10 questions? You have 3 questions left!" _Ok it's time to confront him. You can do this...._

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked, praying he didn't have that many. He blushed and said, "I've had...6 including you." I smiled like a village idiot. He just called me his girlfriend!!!! I quickly composed myself and waited for him to ask me his next question.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" I thought I sensed a little jealousy in his voice but I ignored it. I pretended to count for a while just to make him sweat. He looked like he couldn't take it anymore so I burst out laughing.

"I've only had 3 including you. I was just a huge flirt but I ever really dated." He let out a breath I didn't realize he was holding. "Ok it's our last 2 questions..."

_How was I supposed to ask him? Just blurt it out? Here goes nothing. _"Was Tasha one of your ex-girlfriends?" I asked avoiding eye contact. There was a short awkward silence. I looked at him and asked him again.

"Yes Tasha and I dated, but it was a long time ago." He said quietly. I nodded slowly and sat down on the corner of his bed. "Have you ever been in love before?" he asked sitting beside me. I gave him a sad smile and a tear ran down my cheek. "You are only one I've ever been in love with and it scares me sometimes..."

He kissed the tear away and whispered, "What's wrong love? Please don't cry." I stood up and got the black box from under his bed. The tears were flowing freely down my face when I asked him my last question. "Do you still love her Dimitri?? Please don't lie..." He looked at the box then at me.

The same awkward silence took over and it felt like someone stabbed me right in the chest. "The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love... love someone else. I love you Dimitri and I always will... just like you'll always love her." He was about to say something but I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had to get out of there so I ran to Lissa's room as fast as I could leaving him behind. When I got to Lissa's room I banged on the door. She opened it and gasped, "Rose?! What's wrong?? What happened??"

"I can't do this anymore Liss... it just hurts too much." I whispered. She hugged me and I spent the whole night telling her what happened.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!! :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND ADD TO ALERTS!! THANKS GUYS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 4: **_**MeganBain, ChristAineXtine, DuskyGirl, ashleighalexanderX, ., dimitriandrosehathaway, hazananayurt13, Rose x Dimitri-Schuyler x Jack, lissa94, and madtwinsmadness!!!**_

**xx. Daniella**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

**I AM SO SORRY! I tried to make this one longer... hope you don't hate me! :( **

**I don't own VA or the characters! The awesome Richelle Mead does!**

Chapter 6

**RPOV**

I've been avoiding _him _for 3 days. Tasha didn't exactly make it easier for me because she'd always insist on hanging out. And where Tasha is... Dimitri is. I miss him, but I have to protect my heart from being ripped apart. I'd rather miss him than hear him say that he still loves _her. _So here I am alone in my room, sulking. To complete the brooding look, angry rock music is blaring in my earphones and my face is buried in my pillow. Suddenly, a breathless Lissa bursts in my room with her hands on her hips.

"There you are! Rose! I spent 5 minutes banging on your door!" she said exasperated. I yanked my earphones off and sat up. "I'm sorry Liss. I just... I needed time to breathe."

Her face softened and she climbed on my bed, sitting next to me. "It really sucks whats going on right now. I know you don't want to, but it might be better for both of you if you just listen to what he has to say."

"But I'm already in too deep. I love him Liss and I don't wanna get hurt." She put her arm around me and smiled. "I know you do. I can see it, and so can he. I know he's going through hell right now. Just hear him out?"

"I guess I don't have a choice. I can't avoid him forever, we have training later." I said feeling a little better. Lissa rolled her eyes and tried cleaning up the mess of clothes I left on the floor.

After a few failed attempts she finally gave up and pushed them under my bed. "Enough of this depressing stuff! Let's go get something to eat, I know you're hungry!"

I laughed and pulled her into a bear hug. "Liss this is why I love you so much! I think I'm in the mood for a slice of pizza and some rootbeer." I grabbed my sweatshirt and slipped on my boots.

Just as I was gonna take a bite of my pizza, Christian comes over. "Hey Rose. Not surprised to see you eating." I waved my pizza in his face and said, "You know Fireboy you just get dumber every time I see you. Last time I checked we were in the cafeteria! You do know what people do in a cafeteria, right?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it looking defeated. _Ha! I'm still the bigger smart ass. _Ignoring him and Lissa make googly eyes at each other, I eat my pizza in peace. "Hey Rose! Heard you wanted some rootbeer?" Eddie said, handing the can to me.

I smiled at him and chugged it down. "Thanks Eddie, you're the best."

He chuckled and winked. "Well, I try you know." We were all laughing at him when Tasha and Dimitri walk over to our table. "Hey everyone! What's so funny?" Tasha asked, smiling. I could feel Dimitri staring at me, but I avoided his gaze. Lissa giggled and leaned into Christian. "Oh nothing. Just Eddie being Eddie."

After excusing myself, I walked to the bench under the tree. I'm not sure how long I just sat there until I smelled his aftershave. "Roza? Please talk to me..."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I don't know what to say Dimitri. I'm tired of feeling like crap all the time." He sat down next to me and took my hand in his. "I love you Roza. You know that. I don't know how you found those pictures, but I'm not gonna lie and say I don't love Tasha."

It felt like someone just punched me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me. I'm sure hurt flashed in my eyes because he quickly said, "I love her, but I'm not in love with her. I forgot I even had those pictures! They were taken a long time ago and they don't mean anything. Tasha and I dated, but we weren't in love. We knew we were better off as friends so we ended it before one of us could get hurt."

"But you looked so happy... happier then I've even seen you." I whispered. "Roza if only you knew how happy I am when I'm with you. I'm sorry that I don't show it enough, but I'm happier than I've ever been _now. _You make me happy."

I smiled through my tears and looked at him. "You really mean that?" He chuckled and kissed my tears away. "I really do. Can you forgive me?"

I shook my head and said, "There's nothing to forgive. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was such a bitch and you didn't deserve it. Can _you _forgive _me_?" He smiled and leaned his forehead on mine.

"How bout we just forgive each other and go back to being together? Cause I really missed you." I looked around before giving him a quick peck and grinned. "I missed you too Comrade."

After training we went up to my room to hang out. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and Tasha came over too. Eddie sat on the floor devouring a bag of chips when he said, "Guys I'm bored! Lets do something."

Adrian looked a little drunk when he suggested a game of truth or dare. Everyone gathered in a circle on the floor and I was the one to start. "Ok. Christian, truth or dare?"

He smirked and said, "Bring on the dare Hathaway!" Tasha rolled her eyes and Lissa looked a bit worried. She knew I _never _gave easy dares. "Ok Fireboy, I dare you to go to Kirova's office..."

He laughed and raised his eyebrows. "That's all you got? That's easy!" Lissa was shook her head and sighed. "That is definitely not all. It's Rose we're talking about here, there is _always _more."

I pretended to be offended. "Liss! I am hurt that you think that." She gave me the_ 'Shut up and get it over with already' _look. I chuckled and pointed at Christian.

"You have to go to Kirova's office tomorrow... in nothing but a thong." He paled and his eyes got wide. Eddie burst out laughing and high-fived me. "Rose you are are truly wicked!"

Christian picked Lissa next. "Liss, truth or dare?" She bit her lip and picked truth. "Have you ever flashed someone?" he asked. My stomach hurt from laughing so much. I remembered the time we got drunk and she flashed a bunch of wasted college guys. Lissa blushed and glared at me. "Once! When Rose and I were drunk, just some college guys."

She changed the subject by choosing Tasha. "Tasha truth or dare?" She smiled and said, "Truth." Lissa thought about her question for a few minutes. "When did you have your first kiss?"

Tasha looked at Dimitri and rolled her eyes. "It was in junior high with a guy I had a crush on. The next day he had a black eye and wouldn't say who gave it him."

"It wasn't me!" Dimitri said, laughing. Adrian passed out on the couch and Eddie was clutching his stomach. "I think I ate too much chips..." So we called it a night and they returned to their rooms.

"See you tomorrow Comrade." I said leaning in to give him a kiss. "Goodnight Roza. Sweet dreams." He kissed me softly and smiled. "I love you." I felt like my mouth was gonna break from smiling so big. "I love you too."

After he left, I pushed Adrian off the couch. Ha landed with a loud thud and groaned. "Adrian get you're ass of my floor. I'm going to bed." He sat up, rubbing his head. "You know we could always just cuddle little Dhampir."

I flipped him off and shoved him out the door.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME! :( I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER AGAIN! I REALLY AM SORRY! I might not update my VA story as often as my Twilight one. But we'll see... Hope you guys still love me...? HAHAHAHA Please review! It'll make me really happy! LOL :))**

**Love you guys!**

**xoxo**

**Daniella**


End file.
